The present invention relates to a carrying sling for infants, comprising a seat part in which a baby can be seated and securely fastened, and shoulder straps so that the baby can be carried at the back or preferably at the chest of a carrier.
With carrying slings of such a type an infant can be carried in a simple manner at the chest or the back, which is convenient for the carrier, who can then carry the baby and at the same time have both hands free, and for the baby, who, in such a sling, is sitting in close contact with the carrier.
By these known carrying slings the baby is strapped by means of strap belts in a bag shaped seat part. This seat part is further provided with shoulder straps that can be tightened around the shoulders of the carrier, so that the baby in the sling hangs close against the chest or back of the carrier.
When the carrier is walking with the baby in such a carrying sling it may occur that the sling will swing with a frequency that does not correspond to the walking rhythm of the carrier, which feels uncomfortable for the carrier as well as the baby.